


Night Ride

by E350tb



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb
Summary: Steven and Connie have had a day out, and Steven is tired.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 16
Kudos: 104





	Night Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very quick drabble I wanted to share.

**Night Ride**

It wasn’t long after Steven that Connie got her driver’s license, which meant that they could take turns driving places. In this case, they’d gone on a day trip, just the two of them, to Glass Shard Beach in Jersey.

It had been a lovely day, the unfortunate day notwithstanding. It was a picturesque beach and quiet town, not too inundated by tourists. They’d visited a few of the stores, had a few rides at the old boardwalk funfair, had a nice lunch by the sea and spent the afternoon on the sand, just talking and relaxing and basking in the other’s friendship.

The sun was setting when they left Glass Shard Beach, and by the time they reached the half-way point, Steven was starting to yawn.

“I’ll drive the rest of the way,” said Connie.

“Nah, you…” Steven yawned, covering his mouth. “I can handle it…”

“You can’t even keep your eyes open!” replied Connie, chuckling. “Get some sleep, Steven. I can get us back.”

Steven’s weak protests soon faded as they drove back onto the highway south, and by the time they passed Wilmingmore, he had fallen asleep, his head leaning into Connie’s arms. Occasionally she glanced at him, illuminated by the street lamps passing by - he seemed so _peaceful_.

She smiled and ruffled his hair before turning her eyes back to the road. Steven mumbled contentedly.

“I love you Connie,” he muttered in his sleep.

Connie’s brow shot up, glancing back at Steven as she blushed.

Then she smiled, leaned to her right, and planted a gentle kiss on his head.

“Love you too, Steven,” she whispered.

They drove on into the night, back towards Beach City - just the two of them under an endless night sky.


End file.
